falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Deezer
|refid = }} Deezer is a robot living in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Deezer is a Mister Handy living in Covenant. He makes a drink, known as Deezer's Lemonade, which is the town's signature beverage. He is very enthusiastic about his lemonade, stating that the town had voted his drink the best drink in town for three years, despite not knowing what is in the lemonade exactly. It is very likely that the lemonade contains no lemons at all, as noted by a few people. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions Once per day, Deezer gives the player character one can of his lemonade for free. Quests Human Error: Deezer is evasive when asked about the missing caravan and cannot be asked any questions. If the player character investigates the attacked caravan, they will find a can of Deezer's lemonade on one of the corpses, proving Covenant's involvement. Inventory Companion reactions Several companions will interact with Deezer: * Paladin Danse notes that Deezer is selling something, and demands its identification and intention. After Deezer states its typical sales-pitch, Danse will insist that it is malfunctioning, and suggest that it report to a maintenance center. * Nick Valentine cryptically asks if Deezer's lemonade has poisoned anyone yet. * MacCready expresses his skepticism, hoping that Deezer isn't another Takahashi who sells only one kind of product. After hearing Deezer's sales pitch, he sighs that no one programs normal robot bartenders anymore. * Deacon tries to use an override code on Deezer, which fails as Deezer gives his sales pitch. The code he gives is a reference to Robert House, as the code involves his name and Deacon mentions that he 'won those codes in a poker game'. * Hancock asks if Deezer got his liquor license yet and if he has got any alcohol for sale. Deezer asks him to lodge any complaints to the customer service department (himself). * Piper asks if Deezer is lost, which he replies 'no'. Piper then ponders about the presence of lemons in his lemonade and is convinced by Deezer's 'secret recipe' reply that there aren't actually any lemons used. * Codsworth expresses gladness that it finds another Mister Handy, but tells it not to be daft when Deezer tries to market its lemonade to Codsworth. After Deezer continues his sales pitch, Codsworth notes that Deezer has too severe a programming to allow for 'normal conversation'. * Curie asks for the purpose of Deezer, and notes the absence of lemons which are needed to make lemonade. After Deezer says that it is a secret recipe, Curie tells the Sole Survivor that it is rather odd. * Cait asks if the lemonade has whisky in it and shows disgust at Deezer's reply. * Preston takes a sample and says that he now knows how lemonade apparently tastes like. * Strong says that he dislikes how humans always drink before asking Deezer what he is doing here. He then asks Deezer what is 'lemon aid'. Deezer notes that there is a cultural barrier and offers Strong a sample. Strong claims that it looks and tastes like urine. Notes * Should the Sole Survivor side against Covenant and attack its population, Deezer will not turn hostile. He will generally hide behind Penny Fitzgerald's shop until the battle is over. This allows the player to still take his lemonade from him. However, he will attack the Sole Survivor if he sees them stealing anything. He will remain in the settlement and not count towards the settlement population, unlike robots in Graygarden. * If Covenant becomes a settlement and is attacked, Deezer will go outside the walls to attack hostiles. As he is set to otherwise remain in one position, he will remain outside the walls. He will then likely be the first to be attacked in the future, resulting in a high chance that he will die if the player does not reach him and fend off surrounding attackers immediately. He cannot be moved by walking up against him, and the only way he will get back inside is by the slim chance he is able to follow a hostile there before either of them die. * Deezer cannot be modified at the robot workbench Appearances Deezer appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * Killing Deezer in several different ways may cause the game to crash. Notably: ** Killing him with an energy weapon where upon death he is turned to ash or goo. ** Killing him with an unarmed weapon. * Using the console to move Deezer to sanctuary or anywhere outside Covenant will only create his model and he will be lifeless. Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Covenant characters Category:Mister Handy characters es:Deezer fr:Deezer ru:Дизер uk:Дізер